


6 Times The Losers Climbed Through Richie's Window

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 5+1 Things, But actually it's 6+1 things, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier is irresponsible but in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: +1 time he climbed through one of theirs.It's pretty much what the title says.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier & Richie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. 1. Stan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how coherent this chapter is I see Stan and Richie and I just kinda black out until I'm left with some fluffy best friend stuff I'm sorry

It was not necessarily strange for Stan or Richie to visit each other in the middle of the night. It was strange for them to do it after the curfew had been enforced. The only times they had broken it was Richie couldn't sleep and needed someone to talk to, which Stan told him was a bad reason, but he did not actually complain about the company, and the other being right now. 

Richie, being the lightest sleeper in the world, had woken up the moment he heard his window open. For a moment he thought it might be the clown and he reached for the baseball bat beside his bed, but once he actually looked up and put his glasses on, he realized that he was not in danger. He also realized just how bad Stan looked. 

Stan, who had taken advantage of the fact that Richie's window is never locked at two in the morning, had biked all the way over in his pajamas and a light jacket, his shoes barely on his feet properly, his hair was a mess, and he knew his eyes were swollen and his face was red from crying. 

Without saying anything, Richie moved over in his bed, making room for him, and patted the space he had just occupied for Stan to sit there. Stan sighed gratefully and toed his shoes off, slipping his jacket off as he walked towards Richie. 

As soon as he was sitting next to him Richie put and arm around Stan's shoulders and pulled him even closer. Stan let him, resting his head against Richie's. 

They sat in silence for a little while before Richie broke it, asking the inevitable question. 

"Do you want to talk about it, or would you rather just go to sleep?", He asked, quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. The others would probably never believe he could be that quiet, but Stan was used to all versions of Richie. 

Stan was quiet for a moment longer before sighing, "I don't want to talk about it" 

"Okay, that's fine", Richie told him, but Stan wasn't quite finished.

"I'm not sure I can go back to sleep either", he said, pretty much confirming Richie's guess that it was a nightmare. 

"I see how it is, you're just using me for my never ending energy", Richie joked, and it worked because he could see the corner of Stan's lip turn upwards, though when he replied it was completely deadpan. 

"Why else would I spend time with you?", He asked, and was only met by Richie's loud laughter, that even in the middle of the night, he wasn't quite able to reign it in. 

"C'mon, Staniel, let's go downstairs and watch movies", Richie said, not actually trying to move, waiting on Stan to agree. And he did. 

"Only if they're not horror", Stan told him, standing up, and Richie didn't even try to crack a joke about that or call him a chicken, which was appreciated. 

"Stan the man", Richie said, standing, slinging an arm around Stan's shoulders again, "You know I prefer comedies anyways"

* * *

"Richie", Both Richie and Stan both turned towards the source of the voice, and saw Wentworth Tozier standing in the doorway of the living room. 

"Yeah?", Richie asked him, standing to pause the movie. Stan almost cringed at how casually he talked to his father, but he knew things were different, and arguably better, at the Tozier residence. 

"Was Stan here when we went to bed?", His dad asked, he didn't sound angry, but there was a part of Stan that was hoping Richie would lie, just in case he was. 

"Nah, he crawled in through the window at two this morning, we've been down here watching movies since", Richie said as if that was no big deal, and it wasn't to a couple of kids, but to an adult it might be. 

"Okay, well, make sure he calls his parents to tell them he's okay at some point, and maybe take a nap before you go running off with your other friends", His dad said, and then he left the living room, not having said a word to Stan the whole time. 

Once he was gone Stan turned to Richie and just stared at him for a moment before he said, "Dude! What if he got mad that I came over after curfew?"

"Went? Mad?", Richie laughed, "That's impossible" but when he saw how serious Stan looked he stopped laughing and said, "No, but really, I wouldn't have said anything if I thought he'd flip out, my parents don't care if people come over and I'm not sure they even know about the curfew"

Stan was not sure how anyone in town could not know about the curfew since it was in the paper everyday and on every sign in town, but he also knew that none of the Tozier's weren't quite normal either. 

"Okay, fine, can we finish the movie now?", He asked, ready to move on. 

"Certainly", Richie said, doing his terrible British accent that they all hated, well that they all claimed to hate at times it could be funny. He unpaused the movie and went to join Stan on the couch again. 

Twenty minutes later, Stan almost cried when Maggie Tozier brought two mugs of coffee in there and set them on the table in front of the two boys without saying a word, but sending a playful wink their direction. 

Taking a sip of the coffee, he could taste all of the milk and sugar that Mrs. Tozier had added, and he assumed that must be how Richie drank it then. But when he said that out loud, Richie laughed at him. 

"No, I drink it black", He said and then showed him his coffee, which was about ten shades darker than Stan's, "She probably figured that's how you take it. Do you like it?"

"Mhm", was all he said in reply to that, instead opting to take another sip of the coffee. 

Richie grinned but didn't make fun of him for it, not right now at least, right now he was trying to enjoy his drink, snuggled up on the couch with his best friend watching Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure for the fifth time, and trying to stay awake. 

Stan was glad he didn't crack a joke, also enjoying just watching the movie and the warm caffeinated beverage, that his mother would probably have a fit about since he was only thirteen, and he was even enjoying Richie's elbow softly poking him in the side, and his cold feet, purposefully against the part of his leg where his pants had rolled up. 

At this point, Stan really wasn't sure if he wanted to go back to his house. This, this moment, this house, Richie, even the cup of coffee, felt a lot more like home than it ever had. 


	2. 2. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Richie play with spray paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also don't know how good this one is because I was asleep when I wrote half of it :)

When Ben climbed in through his window one day at about three in the afternoon, Richie had to admit he was surprised. 

He had just been sitting on his bed, reading, being a good little boy, when his friend decides he's just going to barge in there in a hurry, and he didn't even say anything to Richie. Ben had come in and sat down on the floor in front of the window and didn't seem like he was going to ever say anything, so Richie decided he had to. 

"Hey Benny Boy! Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but what are you doing?", He asked, shifting so he was now laying with his head at the foot of his bed near Ben. 

Ben who looked over at him like he didn't realize he was there despite this being his house and his room. He did eventually catch up answer though, so Richie assumed there was still a brain up there. 

"I need your help", he said slowly, like he wasn't sure or this was going to be the worst decision of his life. But Richie just grinned. 

"Anything for you, Haystack", he said, reaching over to pinch one of Ben's cheeks. Ben slapped his hand away, but Richie could tell he was trying to be nice about it. 

"I'm being serious, Rich", He said and Richie could feel the regret coming from him the second he said that, meaning he didn't think Richie could be serious, well, he was just going to have to prove him wrong, huh? 

"Okay", Richie moved to sit on the floor across from Ben, "What do you need?"

If Ben was surprised by the sudden change in the atmosphere, he didn't show it, he just sighed and got right to the point. 

"I want to ask Bev out and you're like her best friend, you know? You two are always hanging out, smoking or vandalizing stuff or whatever, and so I wanted to know how you would ask her out", Ben said and then added, "Well how would you tell me to do it?"

Richie stared at him, shocked for a second and then he smiled, because this was going to be a lot of fun. "Okay, well, one, we haven't vandalized anything on purpose, and two, I know just what to do, follow me Benny Boy"

He didn't actually wait for Ben to follow him before leaving the room, he just hoped he was. 

* * *

He had led Ben to his garage and told him to wait outside for him. Of course that sent up all kinds of red flags in Ben's mind but he did actually trust Richie. 

Though when he came out of the garage with a crate full of spray paint and a white sheet folded on top of it, he wasn't sure if he should. 

"What're we doing with that stuff?", Ben asked him. 

"We're taking it out to the quarry", Richie told him, putting it on the handle bars of his bike. Ben picked up his own where he had left it and they took off, neither of them saying anything until they got where they were going.

And once they got where they were going Richie tossed the stuff on the ground, and began to unfold the sheet, handing one half of it to Ben. 

"Help me lay it flat and then we'll weigh it down with a couple of rocks", he said and Ben did. But before Richie had even shook the first can if spray paint, he demanded to know what they were doing. 

"You know that poem you wrote her?", Richie asked and Ben nodded, blushing a little, "We're going to re-write that but big and then add some illustrations"

Ben was a little surprised by how good that sounded, not having thought Richie would actually come up with anything, but knowing he was his best bet. 

"That sounds really good", he told him, taking a the can of orange spray paint from the crate. 

"I know, I'm really smart", Richie smiled and then shook a can of black paint loudly. 

-

When they were done they took it down to the clubhouse to hang up for her to see. It had the full poem on it, and around it were a bunch of doodles of fire, hearts, and snowflakes. In the end it looked like two fourteen year olds made it, and that was fine because they had. 

Once it was hung up, Richie reached into the crate, which they had decided to store down there for now, and pulled out a new pack of cigarettes and handed them to Ben. 

"It doesn't help to give them something they like right?", He smiled at him, but for some reason Ben thought he looked almost sad, but before he could say anything Richie was speaking again, "Flowers are nice too. Bev likes them."

"Okay, thanks, Rich", Ben said, setting the cigarettes down on one of the shelves, "I really appreciate everything"

"It's no problem, Haystack, it'll be worth it just to not watch you pine after her anymore", Richie joked but it sounded kinda flat, "I'm going to go so she won't see me, call me to let me know how it goes"

Ben wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he wasn't sure Richie would even talk to him about it, do instead he just nodded, "Alright, I will, thank you again!"

"You're welcome", Richie said, this time while climbing up out of the clubhouse. Richie really was happy for Ben. He wouldn't have helped him at all if he wasn't, and in all honesty he wasn't completely sure why he suddenly felt like shit, maybe he was just tired. It didn't matter though, he went and found his bike and took off back to his house.

Richie didn't actually need the phone call from Ben to know Bev had said yes, and he really didn't need the call from Bev five minutes later telling him all about it, but he congratulated both of them and made the appropriate number if safe sex jokes (which should be zero but isn't) to each of them. 

And if Richie woke up the next morning to find half a pack of cigarettes and a bouquet of flowers sitting in his windowsill, with a note from Bev and Ben thanking him again, then that really wasn't anyone's business but his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
